


【冬叉】歉意 Regret

by Orval



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M, 《厌恶》后续, 短打一发完
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:34:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23837641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orval/pseuds/Orval
Summary: 追妻火葬场。
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Brock Rumlow, 冬叉
Kudos: 10





	【冬叉】歉意 Regret

**Author's Note:**

> 《厌恶 Disgusting》的HE后续。对话流水账，不好玩，不知道写了点什么玩意。

【正文】  
  
1  
巴恩斯站在联盟基地的停机坪上，焦躁地打转。  
特战队的战机等一下会在这里降落——娜塔莎看他实在可怜才告诉他的，否则他根本一点、一点、一点也搞不清楚朗姆洛的动向。  
从朗姆洛爆炸出院后巴恩斯就再没能和他同框出现过。即使他们坐在一个屋子开会，朗姆洛也会选择离他最远的一个位置。有一次复仇者们为了帮他，特意撤掉了会议室的所有椅子只留巴恩斯旁边的一把，结果那人就靠在门口站着听完了整个会议，然后转头就走。  
  
  
是，这事一开始就是他做错了，巴恩斯承认。在两人还在逃亡的时候脑子空空对对方说了“离我远点”之类的话，可能…可能还有更过分的，恶心…之类的……是很混账，巴恩斯也好好反省过了也抽了自己这张破嘴几个耳光，但主要是他那会儿啥都没想起来，现在总得给他个改正的机会吧……本来以为朗姆洛被神盾招安以后他总有机会和对方道歉的，谁知道这人从病床上醒来后就像看不见他，能下床以后更永远在他的百米开外，好像他身边的空气都有毒似的。  
完全、根本没有机会，别说道歉了，他连对方的影子都见不到。他倒是知道朗姆洛现在住哪里，但他毫不怀疑如果他第一天找过去，对方第二天就会搬家。纽约找房子不容易，还是别给他添麻烦了。  
  
战机飞回的时候巴恩斯紧张地哆嗦了一下，思考等下该说点什么：我很抱歉、我之前脑子不好、我不该那样说、我很想你……但是这些话和他以前的那些中伤相比都太苍白了，他悲哀地发现即使能见到朗姆洛的面，也完全没有头绪如何让对方原谅他，他就不配被原谅……他最近好不容易好一点的自我厌恶感又开始急剧上升。  
  
而且朗姆洛完全没给两人见面的机会——战机直接停在了离他五百码外的另一处停机坪——不用想都知道是谁指挥的，朗姆洛从战机上跳下来以后就迅速走开，快得好像有人在身后追杀。  
  
  
2  
在他提起他和朗姆洛是怎么闹成这样之后，复仇者的例行聚会莫名其妙就变成了詹姆斯·巴恩斯的声讨会。  
他手足无措地两手捏着酒杯坐在一张小得不行的沙发上，而对面的宽敞沙发坐着复仇者们。  
  
“早知道你这么混蛋，我今天都不该把朗姆洛的行踪告诉你。”娜塔莎翻了个白眼，目露凶光企图用眼神杀死他。  
“我知道……”巴恩斯的声音像是蚊子哼哼。  
“我觉得这一套挺有用的？下次再遇到缠着我的女士我就对他这么说。”托尼毫不留情地挖苦，喷了巴恩斯一脸雪茄烟，“说完立马就对我敬而远之。”  
“我知道我错了……但我是想…我总得有个道歉机会吧…”  
“不，你没有了，”托尼当机立断地宣判，“他不会原谅你，游戏结束了，你完蛋了，做好他这辈子都不和你说话的准备吧。”  
  
“托尼——”史蒂夫对着托尼使眼色。  
巴恩斯都要被托尼说哭了，手里的杯子被他捏得咔啦啦响，还是史蒂夫对他好，还知道帮他说句话。他想起之前在洞察母舰上的事情。  
“史蒂夫，我是想问你，之前我不是差点……”他噎了一口，“…把你打死…我很抱歉，真的。但你为什么还愿意理我？我都没打布洛克，他现在看都不想看我了。”  
“啊？你打我？”史蒂夫牙酸地回忆了一下，然后郑重地说：“我当然会理你，我又不怪你，你当时是被控制的而我是你的任务。但朗姆洛……”  
“怎么？”巴恩斯竖起耳朵。  
史蒂夫组织了好一会儿语言才开口：“反正如果比起你对我说那样的话，我宁可你打我吧……”  
“好耶，你完了。”托尼和娜塔莎击了个掌。  
  
巴恩斯把桌子上的几个酒瓶一口气都清空好压下鼻子里越来越重的酸意，他得走了，他马上就憋不住要哭了，朗姆洛这辈子都不会原谅他了，他再也没有他的布洛克了，他这辈子都遇不到那么爱他的人了，他要不还是冻回冰箱里吧……  
“你不要浪费我的东西，”托尼踢了他一脚，“好酒可不是给你这种心脏粉碎者喝的！”  
巴恩斯这次真哭了，他捂着脸抽着鼻子走了。  
  
  
3  
巴恩斯换了个地方把自己喝得烂醉，然后半夜敲响了朗姆洛的房门。  
他坚持不懈敲了好久，一直到里面传来骂骂咧咧的声音，门开了。  
朗姆洛刚把门开了个缝，巴恩斯连他的裤脚都没看到门就又被砸上了，传出一声关闭这个缝隙所需的完全不必的巨大声响。  
“布洛克——”巴恩斯醉得不行，喝上了头胆子都变大了，他得快点，马上这点酒精就该被代谢了，到时候他又屁话都说不出来。  
朗姆洛不理他，他就开始疯狂敲门，一边敲一边大喊他的名字，一时间寂静无比的深夜到处回荡着“布洛克”这个字的惨嚎。  
  
隔壁房子有人开门骂：“布洛克是他妈的死了吗你在这半夜鬼叫？！”  
巴恩斯掏枪就准备打死这个满嘴不吉利的家伙，他敢说布洛克死了？！刚看到拉各斯爆炸的时候朗姆洛不知道死没死，他是差点把自己搞死了。谁他妈敢说布洛克死了，我冬日战士今天就……  
他刚把枪上了膛房门就开了，朗姆洛一把把他拽进屋子里开始和邻居道歉。  
  
“不好意思，我是布洛克，没死。这人脑子不好使，打扰了打扰了。”说着又把巴恩斯拽出来，然后又一脚踹进去，“我教训他，不好意思，睡吧睡吧。”  
邻居骂骂咧咧地回去了，朗姆洛关上门横了他一眼就开始骂。  
  
“你他妈是不是傻逼？！”  
巴恩斯听到了就开始傻笑，这么久过去了朗姆洛终于肯和他说话了，他赶紧点头答应：“是是，我是傻逼。”  
朗姆洛像是被噎了一口，表情古怪地看着他。但巴恩斯就很高兴，高兴得一直在笑，他感觉愿意把目光落在他身上的布洛克怎么看怎么好看。  
  
“三点，凌晨三点。”朗姆洛无比烦躁地掐着眉心，“你最好有正经事，世界毁灭级别的正经事，巴恩斯先生。”  
巴恩斯的脸苦了一下，他不愿意听朗姆洛这么叫他，好像两人都生分得不行了似的，明明床都上了那么多年。  
“我…我没什么事，就是…”想你两个字还没说完，朗姆洛就一把拉开房门把他踢了出去，并且恶狠狠地警告：“再敢鬼叫，我就把这把枪里的所有子弹都喂你嘴里。”  
巴恩斯倒是不怕朗姆洛喂他子弹什么的，他还没和朗姆洛说完话呢就又被赶出来了，这才是最恐怖的。他赶紧伸手去拉对方，这人却已经开始关门了，门沿砸在他手腕上咔啦一声。  
“你脑子有病？！”  
朗姆洛大概是用够了力气，巴恩斯觉得自己可能有点骨折，早知道用左手了……但他没工夫管这个，趁对方愣神的间隙赶紧拽紧他的手腕。  
  
“布洛克，我…”喝酒也没个蛋用，巴恩斯又开始词穷了，憋了半天最后还是说了一句朴实无华毫无新意十分苍白的：“对不起……”  
“如果你在为凌晨三点不让我睡觉的事情感到抱歉，我接受了。”朗姆洛一副完全不想搭理他的样子，“松手。”  
“不，不是那个…”巴恩斯磕磕巴巴的，“就…就以前，我对你说的……那些…那些话，我、我真的很…”  
朗姆洛用力把胳膊从他手里抽出来，整个人面无表情：“我知道你很抱歉了，我原谅你。现在能走了？别站得离我这么近，当心恶心到你。”  
  
巴恩斯发愣的瞬间门就又被砸上了。他看着紧闭的房门又想哭了，这哪里是“我原谅你”了，朗姆洛肯定恨他恨得要死，那句话得多伤他心才让他到现在都原封不动地抛回来。托尼说得对，他完蛋了，这辈子他也别想朗姆洛能原谅他了。  
  
  
4  
日子过了这么一阶段，朗姆洛依然像避开瘟疫一样避开巴恩斯。而自从上一次他喝多了半夜跑到朗姆洛家又被赶出来又在门口睡了一宿，第二天朗姆洛出门一副完全没看到他的样子直接开车去上班了以后，巴恩斯也真的没勇气再凑过去求他原谅之类的了。他就只能在朗姆洛注意不到的时候悄悄看他一小会儿，还有对方每次任务回来后和特战队员们了解他们的队长在任务里是否顺利、是否受伤之类的情况。  
  
  
史蒂夫在家里绕了两圈又环视了一周，终于看到原来沙发上堆成山的衣服下面，是躺了个活人的。  
“巴基。”史蒂夫把衣服一股脑地推到地上，踢踢他的小腿确认人是不是活着，“嘿，醒醒。”  
  
“……啊？”巴恩斯迷迷糊糊地睁眼，“你怎么来了，怎么进来的？”  
“要是你家没丢东西，我估计是你昨天忘关门。”史蒂夫叹了口气把他拉起来，“你怎么今天没去上班？”  
“我，”巴恩斯晃了晃头感觉里面像有水在响似的，“…我今天休假吧……怎么了，有任务吗？我洗把脸就能走。”  
“你的轮休在昨天，巴基。”  
“啊？”巴恩斯有点傻眼，“不可能啊，我昨天去上班了啊？”  
“你来上班是前天。”  
“啊？”  
“你不要再‘啊’了，巴基。你还好？我觉得你有点…”史蒂夫用一只手去试他脑袋的温度，“……有点傻。”  
“不，不我绝对没记错。”巴基躲开史蒂夫的手，“我昨天回来以后睡着了，再睁眼你就来了啊，我昨天的确上班了。”  
“所以，”史蒂夫闭着眼睛思考了一会儿，接着深吸一口气，“你想没想过是你睡了两天呢？”  
  
两人沉默了好一会儿，巴恩斯在反复思考是不是喝多以后把安定当VC嚼了，接着决定跳过这个尴尬的话题。  
“别管那个了，你来找我干嘛？”  
问完他觉得不太对，自己今天本该是上班的，现在无故旷工还问来找他的人干嘛。  
“呃，抱歉，我现在就收拾去局里……”巴恩斯揉着头站了起来。  
“今天局里没什么事，巴基。”史蒂夫叹了口气，“但你得过来看这个，朗姆洛发给弗瑞的邮件。”  
“什么内容？”巴恩斯赶紧凑过去拿史蒂夫的手机，“……调职申请？”  
  
  
5  
巴恩斯一脚踹开弗瑞的办公室门，结果和朗姆洛撞个正着。  
  
“总之您考虑一下，长官。”朗姆洛迅速结束话题，看都没看他一眼就往办公室外走。  
“…布洛克！”巴恩斯一急想要拉住他，却被对方绕了个大可不必的大圈避开了。  
他赶紧追上去拦在朗姆洛面前：“你要调走？”  
“还没批。”朗姆洛冷淡地扫了他一眼，“别影响我工作，巴恩斯先生。”  
  
“别！”巴恩斯又开始语无伦次，“别走……”  
现在这样虽然朗姆洛不会理他，但他至少还看得到这个人，至少还有机会知道他昨晚睡得如何最近状况怎样。要是朗姆洛真的调走了，他这辈子都不可能联系自己的，也不会允许自己去看他，逼急了直接叛离神盾都有可能，这一走就真的同等于再也不见了。  
“别走，求你……”他觉得自己又有点想哭，“你不想看到我我可以避开你的上班时间，你不愿意和我出任务我也可以申请错开调配。但别走，求你了……”别走，别让我找不到你的消息，别再像当初离开以后的那一年整个人杳无音讯，逼得我追悔莫及又毫无办法。  
“我有什么不想看见你的。”朗姆洛错开他一步直接离开，“以前的事我原谅你了。现在我就是不想在纽约工作而已，我们不是上下级更没什么关系，请别对我的申请指手画脚。”  
  
巴恩斯被那句“没什么关系”给刺到了，他知道是自己活该，但他真的没办法就这么眼睁睁看着朗姆洛把两个人最后联系的可能都一把斩断。对方走的时候连个眼神都懒得给他，他不敢往上追了，只能返回弗瑞的办公室。  
  
  
“别批。”他一进门就对局长说。  
“目前还没。”  
“你要敢批我就自杀。”  
“那你随便。”  
“局里不敢告诉史蒂夫的脏活全给我干了，你他妈就这么对我？”  
“主要我觉得你自杀以后他大概就不走了，脏活还是有人干。”  
  
这些人怎么都这样啊？反正他和朗姆洛的问题就无解了呗？非得有一个死了才算结束？  
“反正你不许批那个，现在就删掉。”  
巴恩斯愤恨地离开了弗瑞的办公室，有点绝望地给娜塔莎打电话。  
  
“你在逗我吗？我在工作！”  
巴恩斯不知道她的工作是不是正在黑帮军火库还是九头蛇杀黑社会军火贩还是探员，但黑寡妇肯定可以搞定的，所以他开始央求：“帮帮我塔莎，布洛克要走……”  
“他早该走了…跪好！”  
电话里一声呵斥惊得巴恩斯膝盖一软，又意识到后半句不是对他说的，他只好继续说：“我真的知道错了…你们都给我个机会吧，我不能没有布洛克，我……”  
“你说让他离你远点的时候可没想着‘你不能没有布洛克’，不要烦我，自己去谷歌怎么办吧。”  
娜塔莎把电话挂了。  
  
  
6  
巴恩斯带着他心爱的巴雷特再次深夜造访朗姆洛家。  
  
他听了娜塔莎的“建议”去谷歌了，知道了和男朋友道歉的最好方法就是跪求原谅。他总结了一下这个跪不能单纯地跪，膝盖下面总得有点什么东西。巴恩斯不太清楚搓衣板是什么东西，西瓜太圆跪不住，榴莲……他估计朗姆洛不会喜欢那个味道，键盘遥控器那些不适合他，他是冬兵，他很酷的。竟然还有建议跪刺猬的，为什么？这种虐待动物的行径真的令人发指。所以最后他带着他的巴雷特来了，朗姆洛以前很喜欢看他用重狙的，每次冬兵有狙击任务他都会跟着，也不帮他观察也不帮他测风，就单纯观赏他开枪。  
  
  
巴恩斯敲门，在门被拉开的一瞬间伸手挡住门板并且把狙击枪扔在地上，不给朗姆洛开口说话的机会就直直跪了下去。  
他听到朗姆洛惊骂了一声，然后一脚扫过来，他都做好被踢在脸上的准备了，但对方那脚却踢在了巴雷特的支架上，巴恩斯都来不及反应膝盖就直接地着了地，疼得他吭了一声。  
朗姆洛看都没看他直接走过去把枪捡起来，上下检查了半天才把它揽在胸口，那个反应是在表达“还好没事”。  
  
所以巴雷特比巴恩斯重要吗？！巴恩斯开始觉得无尽的委屈。但跪都跪了，他今天不和朗姆洛把话说清楚是不会起来的！  
而朗姆洛抱着那杆狙就准备进屋了。这瞬间巴恩斯怀疑自己是不是早就死了但自己不知道，一直作为鬼魂飘来飘去，朗姆洛根本看不见他。  
  
“布洛克…”他小小小小声地喊了一句。  
朗姆洛背对着他很深地叹了口气，把枪托杵在地上用一只手撑着，好歹转过来看他了。  
“你起不起来？不起来别指望我管你，你想在这跪着睡一晚上我没意见。”  
所以朗姆洛上次看到他在门口睡觉了！巴恩斯有点开心，至少证明他不完全是空气。他摇摇头说：“我来找你道歉的，布洛克。你不原谅我我就不起来。”  
“那你跪着吧。”朗姆洛说完就要进屋，但似乎又想起这话有什么不对，“你他妈怎么翻来覆去没完没了，我早和你说了我原谅你了，现在能走了不？”  
“我不走。”  
“那再见。”  
朗姆洛把狙扔给巴恩斯，然后把房门关上了。  
  
  
巴恩斯觉得自己要坚强一点，但他憋了十分钟以后真的憋不住了，开始抱着他的巴雷特啪嗒啪嗒掉眼泪。他不是委屈朗姆洛放他跪着，是头脑风暴了半天真的不知道该怎么求原谅了。史蒂夫都说了，比起那些恶语相向宁可面对拳头，所以让朗姆洛打他一顿也是没用的，况且就算他去求对方打他一顿，估计那人也会冷冰冰地说一句“别让我的手脏了你的脸”之类的话……巴恩斯想到这里就甩了自己一个耳光，即使当初什么都没想起来他也不能那样说，况且他从头到尾只是在厌恶自己，从来没有觉得朗姆洛“恶心”之类的，他当时甚至一直在疑惑心里对这人下意识的关心……可现在想这些有什么用呀，朗姆洛不会听他说的，他看着手里的狙击枪，觉得要不让朗姆洛一枪打死他得了…  
  
巴恩斯红着个眼睛开始了无边无际的神游，门“唰”地一下被拉开了，朗姆洛的脸臭得不行：“你能不能站起身滚回去？你不要脸我还要。”  
“啊？”巴恩斯超级惊喜，因为他真没指望朗姆洛今晚会开门了，赶紧擦了一把脸，咕咕囔囔地叫他，“你…你肯见我啦……”  
“我见你……”朗姆洛咽下明显是脏话的句子，十分暴躁，“推特上要刷爆了，你行行好站起来行不行！”  
  
  
7  
巴恩斯才不管推特上怎么样了，朗姆洛放他进来了，他现在高兴得要死。  
  
朗姆洛把枪立在门边，让他坐下，给他倒了杯果汁。巴恩斯受宠若惊地接过杯子，忐忑地打量坐在一边满脸疲态的朗姆洛。  
  
“有什么话赶紧说。”对方被他盯得不耐烦。  
“我…我想找你道歉……”  
“我说已经原谅你了，别翻来覆去。还有别的事吗？”  
“你才没原谅我，你就是生我气，你还每天避开我，你……”  
“你还想让我怎么样，巴恩斯。”朗姆洛使劲揉着额头，“我说原谅了就真的是原谅了，我也没有生气。你觉得我躲你了，那我明天开始就不会。你还想我做什么表示，现在拉你干一发吗？普通关系的原谅没有这个流程。”  
“我不想和你是…普通关系……”巴恩斯小心地去拉朗姆洛的胳膊，对方侧开身子。  
“你想和我说这个，那我今天就放开了和你说。不管我们以前是什么关系，但现在我完全没有兴趣和你发展出任何‘特殊关系’。”  
“如果你要解决生理问题，那你去酒吧找个男人。如果你想找个人照顾你，那你就追个心甘情愿伺候你的女士。”  
“我……”  
朗姆洛摆摆手让他安静：“我说得够明白了吗？我不管你现在那个糟糊糊的脑子里又有什么突如其来的想法，但别缠着我，我完全没兴趣和你玩什么恋爱游戏，也完全不想再和你搞到床上以免你哪天脑子一好又觉得九头蛇有多恶心……反正，反正别总在我周围绕，别总盯着我看以为我不知道，别变着法子和别人打听我，更别半夜三更找到我家里来，我需要休息，需要上班。”  
  
巴恩斯被堵得一句话都说不出来，朗姆洛这算是彻底把他们之间所有的可能性都堵死了。他只好挣扎着问：“那调令…你还走吗？”  
“批了我就会走，不批我也没有办法。但别让我知道你在中间做什么手脚。”朗姆洛站起来往卧室走，“我要睡了，你回吧。”  
  
  
8  
朗姆洛的调职申请批下来那天巴恩斯决定把自己冻回去。  
反正他的脑子也没修好，朗姆洛也不要他了，吃不好睡不好脑子里还有定时炸弹，他还是安心冬眠这样你好我好大家都好。  
  
冷冻舱在准备的时候巴恩斯接到了朗姆洛的电话，他相当意外，本来以为自己的手机这辈子都不会被这人敲响了。虽然朗姆洛亲口宣布了“我们玩儿完了”，但巴恩斯还是克制不住心脏砰砰直跳。  
  
“你有什么毛病？”  
“……啊？”巴恩斯难以置信这人这么久以来第一次给自己打电话开口就是这个，自己都没去烦他了，都要走了就不能对他稍微友善点吗……  
“你现在在哪？”  
“我在……”巴恩斯打量斯塔克大厦的实验室，“我在外面出任务啊？”  
“别他妈和我鬼扯。”  
朗姆洛的声音有点气急败坏的，巴恩斯不知道是哪里走漏了风声，只好吭吭唧唧地扯谎。  
“你说什么呢，我真的在外面出任务…你还好吗？东西收拾得差不多了？”  
“什么东西…？不是，你怎么就要冻回去了？！”  
“什么什么东西？”巴恩斯被朗姆洛搞晕了，“什么冻回去啊，我没啊…”  
“你还他妈装？”  
“不是，布洛克，我听不明白你说什么，我这边真的有任务，我现在都不在美洲，我……”  
  
实验室的门打开了，巴恩斯的胡言乱语完全被堵在了嗓子里。朗姆洛举着手机出现在门口，作战服上到处是尘土和划痕，完全没有在收拾东西的样子，而且脸黑得不行。  
  
“不在美洲？”对方压了电话冲他冷笑。  
完蛋了，巴恩斯想，连两人最后一次见面都留不下个好印象。谁把朗姆洛领到这里来的啊？  
“…你怎么在这？”他放弃地问。  
“我还想问你？你发什么神经，是太阳不够大还是吃的不够多才想冻回去？”  
“我没想……”  
“可他妈的闭嘴吧，和我说说怎么回事，脑子又怎么了？睡不着还是怎么？”  
“我没，我挺好的。”巴恩斯干巴巴地说，“你怎么还没走？”  
“哦，又轮到你赶我走了？我他妈是污染你空气了还是怎么？”朗姆洛像是气笑了，“你以为我想过来，我刚出个任务气都没顾上喘一口就得过来看你那个糊了的脑子怎么想的又要冻回去，就是贱的。你爱咋咋地吧，冻一辈子别出来最好！”  
  
朗姆洛转头就走，巴恩斯听出来不对了：“等等，布洛克，你为什么出任务？你不是调任了吗？我以为你在收拾东西……”  
“啥？”对方极其不耐烦，“你又从哪听来的垃圾消息，你……妈的。”  
朗姆洛转过身看他：“你别和我说因为我要调走所以你把自己冻起来。”  
“我没！”巴恩斯立刻否定。  
“就这？就因为这？”朗姆洛开始暴躁地抓头发，走过来狠狠在巴恩斯头上拍了一下，“你是疯了？”  
“反正你走了我自己也没什么意思…”巴恩斯被拍得脑袋一低后就不想抬起来，也放弃狡辩了，“你走了也不可能联系我，我去找你你估计也只会嫌我烦，复仇者这么多少我一个又没事，神盾也不用担心我哪天发疯制造恐怖事件了。”  
“……那你也不用…”朗姆洛像无语到极点，开始大声叹气。  
“反正我以前也总是冻着，无所谓。”巴恩斯耸耸肩，低落又小心地试探，“……要是我，不冻起来你是不是就不走了？”  
朗姆洛白了他一眼：“你想得美？你冻起来我才不走。”  
  
“看吧。”巴恩斯叹了口气，想去看看冷冻舱准备得如何了，“我知道你不愿意听，但是以前的那些话我真的很对不起，是我错了。我当时什么都没想起来，下意识对所有九头蛇都有敌意。”  
“你走了之后我一直在找你，我知道你一直在甩脱追踪……拉各斯…的事情后我真的差点疯了，布洛克。”巴恩斯恹恹地转头看他，反正人都要走了他干脆把话都说完吧。  
“我真的很对不起，我说了那些混账的话。但我是真的很想你，来到这边以后我每天就盼着上班时候能看你一两眼……”  
现在你要走了，好像连每天起床的理由都没了。巴恩斯没敢说。  
  
“……我听你这意思，我要是不走你就不睡回冰柜了？”  
“…别。”巴恩斯赶紧阻止，他可不想再让朗姆洛因为自己做出什么既定轨迹外的改变了……呃，因为自己？  
  
“我不知道你从哪里听的消息。”朗姆洛皱了皱眉，“但是我没要调走，上面没批。”  
  
  
9  
朗姆洛没走。  
从头到尾就是复仇者们在给他俩演戏，娜塔莎“不经意”地和史蒂夫讨论冷冻的事情让朗姆洛听到，托尼尽职尽责空出实验室做了个假的低温舱。  
  
巴恩斯可顾不上那个了，知道朗姆洛不走的时候完全忘记了对方不想理他的事情，抱着朗姆洛啪嗒啪嗒地哭，把那件灰扑扑的作战服蹭了一下子眼泪鼻涕。  
  
  
巴恩斯第二天早上去接朗姆洛上班了，朗姆洛没骂他。  
他给朗姆洛买了咖啡，对方喝掉了。  
去找朗姆洛吃午饭的时候他很小心很小心地揽了一下对方的肩膀，朗姆洛没躲开，所以他大着胆子搂紧了一点。  
一下午他都跟在朗姆洛身后陪他工作，对方也没赶他走。  
  
  
晚上巴恩斯开车送朗姆洛回家，一直忍不住悄悄往右打量。对方像是累了，一只手撑着头，阖眼休息。他有点忐忑，本来以为对方在知道复仇者合伙演戏以后肯定甩手就走，但这人都好像没生气，今天一天也没骂他也没嫌他烦，好像事情突然都解决了似的。  
巴恩斯不敢打扰，两人一路无话。一直到车开到家门口，朗姆洛才闭着眼睛揉着额头问：“瞟了我一路。又怎么了？”  
“没……呃，”巴恩斯噎了一下，接着深呼吸一口好鼓起勇气。  
  
“我…我可以亲你吗，布洛克？”  
朗姆洛睁开眼皱着眉头打量他，一脸“你有什么毛病”的表情。巴恩斯忐忑地等待回应，就算朗姆洛踹他一脚也没事，其实今天一天对方没赶他走他就很满足了。  
两人大眼瞪小眼好一会，朗姆洛才放弃地叹了口气，在巴恩斯心脏狂跳的时候压着他的脖子让他靠近自己，往他的嘴唇上印了一下。  
“别什么事都要问个没完。”朗姆洛松开他又拍了拍他的脸，巴恩斯被这个熟悉的动作感动得稀里哗啦。  
  
  
10  
反正不知道发生了什么，巴恩斯晚上没回自己家。  
晚上他从背后揽着朗姆洛的腰轻轻吻他，身前困得迷糊的人用手肘顶顶他示意他赶紧睡觉。  
“布洛克…”巴恩斯小声叫他。  
朗姆洛含糊地应了一句。  
“关于以前…我真的很抱歉……”  
“你好烦…”朗姆洛困得不行，“说了没事，别想那些了。”  
巴恩斯无奈地笑了一下，把额头抵在朗姆洛的后脑闭上眼睛，抱着他的胳膊稍微紧了紧。  
  
毕竟出口的中伤和拳脚相加的伤害不同，言语就像是打在玻璃上的裂痕，再做努力都是无法消除的。巴恩斯曾说出的那些话怕是要成为他一辈子的歉意了，但至少现在他还能把朗姆洛拥在怀里，以后的日子还长，他还有机会对他慢慢弥补。  
  
  
END


End file.
